Hit And Miss: I Want You Back and Never Let Me Go
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Becca and Logan haven't talked for months. Will a song and a brand new realization change their friendship? *Sequel to Hit & Miss: Pillow Fight Talk and A Close Mistake* Logan/OC Becca. R&R


~~~ 3 Months after Hit & Miss~~~

Becca and Logan had been friends forever before the almost kiss. She also avoided Camille in case she ever found out about her and Logan. She went days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. That's how long it's been since her and Logan actually spoken a word or seen each other.

The only person Becca told was Alycinn because well Alycinn is her girl best friend. She trusted her with her feelings for Logan, so she could trust her with this. She was hanging with Alycinn right now, talking about this stupid almost kiss.

"Soooo…still not gonna talk to Logan?" Aly asked her.

"I can't! If I do, that might ruin his relationship with Camille and you already know how guilt gets to me. It eats my insides until I start having panic attacks." Becca told her.

"Well, how do you know he doesn't feel the same way?" Aly said.

"Logan has panic attacks when he's guilty?" Becca questioned.

"No! That he feels something for you too! We _all_ see the way he looks at you and I mean, you guys do spend a _lot_ of time together." Aly mentioned.

"We were best friends. We can spend all the time in the world together." Becca argued.

"I don't spend every waking moment with you or Katie, and you guys are my best friends." Aly said.

"Ok…you're right! He has a girlfriend though, do you think if he really break up with her for _me_?" Becca questioned.

"Yes! He either doesn't realize his feelings or is trying to hide them to protect his relationship now. You're smart, hilarious and exactly what he looks for in a girl. He and Camille fight too much and don't have that much in common." Aly said to her best friend, who has tears in her eyes.

"Awwh, Aly. I love you and I get what you're saying, but I don't know if _Logan_ feels the same way." Becca says as she hugs Alycinn.

"You gotta tell how you feel with what you know he'll understand." Aly says, letting go of her friend.

"Math? School? Girls? Could you try and spell it out for me?" Becca says.

"He's in a boy band that makes…" Aly asks, trying to help her out here.

"Makes stupid decisions, does stupid pranks? I'm not getting the big picture." Becca says.

"They sing what…" Aly asks again, already getting annoyed.

"The Giant Turd Song, which was way funny!" Becca says, reminiscing on their many adventures as friends.

"No! It's music! They _MAKE_ music! They _SING_music!" Aly said, finally just bursting.

"Ohhh…why didn't you just say that?" Becca said as she left Alycinn's apartment as she heard Aly groan and moan into the couch cushion.

~~~The Famous Palmwoods Pool~~~

Logan and Camille were lying by the pool on their pool chairs when they heard a familiar voice through a microphone. Becca was standing by the lobby entrance with a microphone headset on her head. She was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Um…hi everybody. I'm Becca and today, I'm here to win this guy's heart. I wrote this song when he left after a close mistake we almost made and I hope you like it. It's called 'Never Gonna Let You Go'" She said as she started to play the acoustic guitar she had and looked at Logan.

(I wrote this song by myself…hope you like it! Also, please don't steal it.)

_You've always had bigger dreams than me_

_That's how it kinda seemed_

_Like I didn't matter anymore_

_I knew it would end this way_

_You would up and run away_

_And break my heart right to the core_

_You said forever_

_But forever was severed_

_My heart will be breakin'_

_My body's still shakin'_

_And the world feels like it's crumbling down, down_

_My mind is still coping_

_But I will be hoping_

_That you'll try and stick around_

_But if you won't_

_I just want to you to know_

_I'm never ever gonna let you go_

_We used to laugh, looking so happy_

_Now it's just lonely me_

_No one else can keep me strong_

_It's only yelling and fighting_

_I ask for the truth, you're still lying_

_We can't even get along_

_I hate that you're gone_

_But I miss u_

_I miss u_

_My heart will be breakin'_

_My body's still shakin'_

_And the world feels like it's crumbling down, down_

_My mind is still coping_

_But I will be hoping_

_That you'll try and stick around_

_But if you won't_

_I just want to you to know_

_I'm never ever gonna let you go_

_You said I should just let go_

_I can't, baby oh no_

_It will hurt more than you think_

_My heart is almost over the brink_

_My heart will be breakin'_

_My body's still shakin'_

_And the world feels like it's crumbling down, down_

_My mind is still coping_

_But I will be hoping_

_That you'll try and stick around_

_But if you won't_

_I just want to you to know_

_I'm never ever gonna let you go_

She plays the last note and looks up to see Logan and Camille making out. She stares for a second before running into the lobby and up to Aly's apartment. Kendall opened the door to her and was surprised to see Becca crying. She rarely cries, so something must be _seriously_ wrong. He pulls her in for a hug. She cried on his shirt for a couple of minutes.

'He hurt me…again' she thought as she cried harder.

~~~Logan's POV~~~

I was watching Becca's performance when I turned to Camille. She looked more pissed than ever. She probably knew that song was about me. As Becca finished the last note, Camille pulled my shoulders down to her and kissed me…for a very long time. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Becca running to the elevators.

I immediately disconnect from Camille and start to pull my shirt back on. She looks at me with a glare.

"Where are you going, baby? I thought we were gonna hang out by the pool." She asked innocently.

"Don't 'baby' me, Camille. You know what did and that was dirty." Logan says with a disgusted facial expression.

"She's trying to break us up! What was I supposed to do? Let you get stolen by some home wrecker!" Camille asked.

"She's not a home wrecker! She's my best friend. The only thing she did was make me realize what a terrible and heartless person you are." Logan says; mad that she would say that.

"How could you say that? I'm your girlfriend!" she screams as she stands in his face, tears running down her eyes.

"Camille, I'm breaking up with you. Crocodile tears don't work on me. Now I gotta go find the girl who actually means something to me." Logan says as he gathers his stuff and goes to find Becca.

~~~Aly's Apartment~~~

Becca had stopped crying and told the couple everything. She looked pretty dishelved after all those tears. Alycinn fixed her make up so she looked at least presentable if anybody came by. She was laughing after hearing Kendall's peewee hockey days. He was careful not to mention the 'L' word though.

A knock was at the door. Becca got up to answer it and opened up to Logan. Her smile she recently had was brought down to a small frown.

"Hey Becca. Can I talk to out here?" Logan asks quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Becca said aimlessly.

She closed the door behind her as Logan looked into her eyes, preparing himself for rejection.

"So talk." She said.

"I was stupid when I didn't realize that you liked me. I'm usually the smart one, but I think my mind got wazzed by love. I should've paid more attention to you, even if you were only my best friend. I've wanted to be with you for a long time, but I didn't know if you like me. So I went out with Camille to fill the void of not having you. I really like you a lot. I might even love you, but only time can tell. So there's only one more thing to ask." Logan said finished with his little speech and got down on one knee, trying to keep his balance while holding Becca's hand.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asks, curious.

Logan looked into her big brown eyes. She looked into his before he started to talk.

"Becca, will you be my best friend again and my new girlfriend?" Logan asked honestly.

She was speechless…for once in her life, so she just nodded excitedly as she pulls him up for a kiss.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, but still full of passion and love. They pull away when they hear excited cheers come from behind the door. Becca kicks it and then she hears two 'Oww's and some swear words.

'I got him back' Becca thought excitedly while Logan pulled her in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
